


someday, someday

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: She feels wrong(She feels right.There’s a part of her that, oh, it sighs at the feeling. A part that says there it is. It’s a thin wisp of a thing, wiggling away before she’s caught onto the thought, and she’s left wondering what was it. what was it?)Human for a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

She feels wrong

(She feels right.

There’s a part of her that, oh, it sighs at the feeling. A part that says _there it is_. It’s a thin wisp of a thing, wiggling away before she’s caught onto the thought, and she’s left wondering _what was it. what was it?_ )

 _Human for a day._ Alex’s face had fallen not long after she said it the first time, fingers curling up into her palms and hands dropping by her sides after Kara had quietly corrected her.

Kryptonian. 

(The last time she had felt that way was when she was on Krypton. 

The last time she felt that way was when her mother’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders and keeping her firmly tucked under her arm. Her father’s hand a pressure at her back, urging her forward and _we must hurry_.

Dry air clogged her throat, lungs working for a breath of fresh air, and the rumbling grew louder, louder, louder under her feet as her world tore itself apart. 

Nothing human about it.)

Alex voice is the same as it was then, the quietest of _I’m sorry_. Her fingers pluck at the wires settled on her wrist until Alex’s hand pulls them away. Her hands come together, pressing tight, but then, oh there’s Alex again, slipping a warm hand against her own. 

“Just take it easy for a few days, and they’ll come back, Kara.”

Her smile feels wrong. Pulling and tight around the edges. The cool air of the DEO coaxes over her skin, and everything is too loud. Not loud enough. It’s there but it’s not. Not a constant drum against her ears, not a tap of a heartbeat under her finger. “I know.”

“Kara.” A finger guides her chin up, Alex smiling softly- she’s always so _soft_ and caring and giving, for her- at her. “It’ll be okay.”

Kara nods. Swallows down the uncertainty even if Alex squeezes her hand, a look in her eyes that says she knows it’s still there. Alex hums as she gathers their things, settling her jacket over Kara’s shoulders without so much as a pause. 

It’s warm and heavier than the jackets she’s used to. Lays against her frame and keeps her steady and here, grounded. Kara grins, pressing the worn sleeve against her cheek as she inhales. 

“And who’s perfume is this?” It’s Maggie’s. Kara knows it immediately, and the thought of Alex sharing her jacket with Maggie causes happiness to flood into her chest, a warmth chasing away the numbness that always accompanies the loss of her powers.

Alex flushes, quick and bright. “Shut up.”

“Is it your _girlfriend’s_?” Alex, oh, she gets redder. Swiping helplessly at her before covering up her face with her other hand. Kara grins harder. No matter how long Maggie and Alex have been dating, Alex reacts with blushing and dopey smiles and _giddiness_.“Ooh.”

“How old are you?”

“That’s up for debate.” Alex huffs and rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms for that extra touch, and Kara thinks either she’s gotten far too dramatic or spends too much time with J'onn, because she’s got that disapproving frown down pat.

Alex presses earbuds into her hand, slipping her phone into her jacket pocket. “Thank you,” Kara murmurs as soon as the music is a soft hum in her ears, hand patting the rhythm on her leg.

(It keeps her grounded. Ways to help remind her she’s still here.

She’s not in a pod even though she swears she can feel the biting cold eating at her fingertips as she slammed her hands against the windows. Or was that the numbness that gathered at the edge of her limbs and crawled slowly upwards as she drifted in space with Fort Rozz looking on in the distance?

She’s not. She’s on Earth. With her sister and friends and family. Maybe a little lost, a little off balance but-

She’s still _her_.)

“Alright, let’s get you home.”

Alex keeps the windows rolled down the entire way. Her hand is relaxed and open and the console between them, barely stirring when Kara grabs it and clasps it between both her own.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Kara shakes her head at that, almost sighing out of pure fondness. Alex’s knuckles are white against the steering wheel, and Kara’s sure if she could hear properly, she’d be annoyed by the nervous ticking of Alex’s heart.   


(Alex is always more anxious than her when she loses her powers.

Always hovering just behind her and offering- _begging_  for anyway to help, because that’s what Alex does. She _acts_. Wants to make it better and fix things in the fastest way possible. 

Simply having to wait until she recharges is a trying act of patience for the both of them.)

“I’m just going to lie around.” Kara shoves at her sister’s shoulders, smiles at Alex’s exaggerated fall to the side. “Go have fun. You made these reservations like a month ago.”  


Alex blows a piece of hair out of her face as she groans. “Honestly, after the day we’ve had? A night in sounds just as good right now.”

“You’re such a liar.”  


“Says you.”   


“I’m coming by later to check on you.” It’s followed by a tug at her arm to tilt her head down, Alex pressing a quick kiss against her head before allowing her to slip out of the car. “Do you need anything? Food, movies-”  


“ _Bye_ Alex.” Oh, there’s that frown, so Kara adds, “I love you. See you later?”  


“Fine, fine. I’m going. Love you too.”   


Kara does the very mature action of making kissing faces at Alex when Maggie’s name flashes on her phone, whistling until the window rolls up and leaving her to stare at too dark windows. 

She regrets living on the fourth floor. Regrets thinking the view was worth the amount of stairs as she attempts to dart up the first floor only to find her muscles aching and protesting. 

Her couch is a welcomed sight by the time she reaches it. She drops onto it, fishing out the earbuds and crossing her arms behind her head. She takes a deep breath, holds it until the pressure builds to the side of uncomfortable before letting it loose.

Her palms itch.

Time always drags to a halt without her powers, one step longer than the last. She can never find enough to fill that extra time, that extra weight between the next breath and the last. She cleans out all her cabinets, scrubs at the marks she’s always has been too afraid to put extra pressure on. Sorts her clothes.

She paints.

(She strays away from reds and blues tonight. 

Stays away from wanting to pull on the suit, from climbing out onto the fire escape to try and here those calling for help. 

Tonight, the city looks after itself, without Supergirl. Tonight, it’s just Kara.)

The buzz has left her skin, thickening the air instead as rain drops are casted sideways in the wind to pelt against her windows. It’s nice and soothing, a constant presence of noise. 

It’s nowhere close to the usual sounds of the city becoming sleepy as cars become fewer and fewer on the street below, but it’ll do.

It takes her longer than she’d like to admit to notice the knocks at her door. She’s so used to hearing a familiar heartbeat rising up the stairs, that hush of footsteps as someone comes down her hall.

Now though, she’s squinting at the door before she realizes it won’t do much without her usual vision and peers through the hole to see Lena frowning faintly at the door.

Kara opens it, hand resting heavily on the door as Lena’s shoulders sag at the sight of her. “Lena?”

“I’m sorry. We were supposed to go out, but then-” Lena clutches her phone to her chest, fingers tapping at the edges of it. “I saw the fight.” She nods to her. “Are you alright?”  


“Fine.” Lena’s lips tug downwards, and Kara mirrors it. “No, I’m- I lost my powers.” Kara pulls down her sleeves, pauses when she realizes she still has Alex’s jacket. “It’s,” Kara searches for a word, settles on, “weird.”  


Lena smiles, but it’s the small one- Kara’s not used to those around her, always gets those big, teethy smiles that Lena almost seems to save just for her- this one is sympathetic and worried as Lena tilts her head curiously. “That would explain why you’re not taking this,” she holds up the bags in her hand, “from me yet.”

“Oh.” Kara breathes in, but nope, can’t tell what it is. “It’s?”  


“Food.” Lena shakes it a little. “Pasta.” The bag is slipped around her wrist, Lena’s fingers trailing softly over the back of her hand before drawing away. “I thought you’d need something. Just,” Lena steps back, “call me if you need anything?”  


Lena doesn’t even ask. Knows she’s feeling off and brings her food without having to ask. Kara’s nails bite into her palm as she blinks up at the ceiling. She catches Lena’s hand. “Do you want to stay?”

Lena stares at their hands, dragging her eyes up in a way that makes Kara shiver even with a jacket on. “Of course.”

Kara holds up the bag, judging its weight. “I guess I could spare some noodles too.”

“You’re so kind.” Kara looks over her shoulder to see an affectionate eye roll, Lena’s thumb slowly working circles, because, oh, she still hasn’t let go of Lena’s hand.   


“I do my best.”  


There’s a tug on her hand, Kara’s eyes widening slightly at the strength of the it- or is it because she’s weaker now?- and is pulled into Lena’s arms. “I know.” Lena settles her chin on her shoulder, arms wrapping around her back as she pulls her closer. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Lena’s grip is sure, like she can’t hold on to her tight enough. “I should’ve called you,” Kara breathes, the realization hurting her heart that Lena was probably waiting close by the phone. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not- you had other things to worry about. Alex texted me anyway.” Lena exhales, shaky and her fingers shake against her back. “You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

“It’s not. I'll make sure next time to tell you, but,” Kara shrugs, pressing her nose against Lena’s neck and breathing deeply. “I’m fine.” Lena shifts, making a noise of protest. Lena’s fingers slip up and down her back, sliding over the dips of her spine. Kara’s eyes close, shoulders drawing up as she leans forward. “I’m tired,” she corrects.

“Okay.” Lena pulls back just enough to rest their heads together. “Okay.” Her eyes dart between hers, bluer now in the warm, low lights of her apartment. “What do you need?”  


“You.” Lena starts, and Kara almost rewords it, but thinks, no. Lena doesn’t know her value, never assumes someone would want anything besides what Lena has or can get. Never just _her_. Lena should know her worth, and it’s true. It’s true. “Can I just- I’m used to.”  


Kara runs a hand through her hair. “Your heartbeat.” It’s by an accident. To tune automatically to whoever is in the room. She loves Lena’s though. Steady and full, resilient in the same way Lena is. Easy to hear when they’re sharing lunch in one of their offices or while Lena’s asleep, breaths slow and warm against her neck. Without it’s constant thrum, she’s on edge. Not quite empty, but she keeps searching for it before she realizes she can’t. 

Lena takes it in stride, guiding them to the couch before she falters. Kara smiles, shuffling closer beside Lena and wiggling her fingers into her side. Lena jolts, slapping her hand away, but oh, the startled laugh breaks the quiet lull that’s settled in the room. “Are you up for a nap?”

Lena twists her fingers into her shirt to draw her closer. “It’s nine at night.”

“Sleep then.” 

“I suppose.”  


Kara snorts as they both try to fit on the couch, winces when Lena’s elbow jabs into her stomach. “You suppose?”

“I wasn’t aware superheroes go to bed before ten.”  


“It’s a glamorous life, Lena.” Kara huffs, pressing Lena down so she can lay against her side. She sighs at the quiet pounding under her ear when she rests her head against Lena’s chest, their hands clasping together.  


“I can tell.” Lena yawns, and Kara can’t resist shooting her a satisfied look. “I’m not tired.” Her other arm rests over her shoulders, urging them closer together. “You’re just warm and-” Kara laughs and this time, there’s Lena’s fingers burying into her side. “Hush.”

The silence is back, but this time, Lena’s hand is warm in hers, heartbeat loud under her ear. This time she doesn’t worry she’ll wake up in a small, small pod with only darkness surrounding her. This time she falls asleep to Lena’s soft humming as it reverberates through her chest, a nice rumble against her cheek.

* * *

There’s a barely there click, the change in air as the door is shut, and for a moment, she tenses. Footsteps start, the crisp sound of a heel hitting that Kara’s heard since she was younger. _Alex_. Her sister peers over the couch, their eyes meeting in the darkness.

Kara is instantly aware of her cheek hot against Lena’s skin, their hands still joinned but loosely. Alex smirks, but it’s gone just as quickly as Alex settles a blanket over them, pressing a finger to her lips before pointing to her bed.

Kara relaxes back against Lena, dreading the teasing she’ll get in the morning.

* * *

It doesn’t come.

Instead, she wakes to Lena’s fingers trailing softly through her hair. She stretches, draping her legs over the couch’s arm and sinks further into Lena’s arms.

“Morning.”

Kara looks up to oh, the light hitting Lena’s eyes just right to make them vivid green. She makes a show of grumbling. “You never sleep late enough.”

Lena’s eyes are soft, smile softer when Kara traces her thumb over it. “It’s nice waking up to this,” she says as if it’s explanation enough. Lena's almost falling off the couch, so Kara shifts back, pulling Lena over her. With Lena warm and pressed against her, Kara thinks that explanation does say enough.

Her breath fans over her lips as Lena's hands come up to her face, dipping down to brush a light kiss against her lips. Kara slides a hand through her hair to pull her back down, eyes slipping shut and-

"Ew."

Lena jumps, teeth bumping against hers, and Alex snorts. "Hello," Alex greets far too happily before her coffee.

Lena sighs, her fingers drumming against her collarbone. "Good morning, Alex."

Alex waves, and if Kara were braver, she'd listen for the perfect time to interrupt Alex and Maggie, but- Ew, no. "How are you feeling?"

Alex frowns- it's instant, anytime she worries, and oh, Lena's doing it too.

Kara wiggles her fingers, toes, stretches again. "Still powerless." Kara quirks her lips up. "I'm good though. Hungry." 

"Maggie's bringing donuts."

Lena perks up. "And coffee?"

Alex smiles again, but this time, it's not teasing, it's soft and caring and Kara wishes she was strong enough to scoop Alex right off her feet into a hug. "I gave her your order."

" _Thank you_." Lena's never sounded so relieved.

After Maggie comes bearing the necessities- Lena's too bland order in her opinion, and her too sweet one in Lena's opinion- they all crowd on the couch. Lena's head drops to her shoulder almost immediately, and Kara's sure she'll never get through a movie day awake.

Alex goes next, her and Maggie sharing a look, the affection swelling in her chest and leaving her dizzy with love for this. For them safe and close, their laughs hushed in her ears and smiles brighter and warmer than the sun.

For her family.


End file.
